


A very merry Christmas indeed.

by FruitBird (KiwiLombax15)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Oral Sex, The great tumblr offload, takes place after the events of the christmas comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiLombax15/pseuds/FruitBird
Summary: The heist at Luna Park was fun.The downtime after is even better...Or: Roadhog reminisces on his past and how much has changed.





	A very merry Christmas indeed.

God he should have done this years ago. What had even been keeping Roadhog tied to the outback anyway? Guilt? Apathy? He'd nearly stayed, briefly considering blowing the wild eyed young mans head in. If he hadn't been stuck in a trap wired to a mine, a frag launcher waving in his face. 

He'd said yes. Few other options, really. He had planned to wait until Junkrat trusted him, then get him while he was distracted and torture the treasures location out of him and leave him to die in the outback.

And then Junkrat turned huge, shining golden eyes up at him and revealed his grander plan.

Huge.

Intercontinental.

Crime spree.

He offered vengeance against every suit who'd sold off their land from under them, every soft city wanker who'd stayed silent and let this all happen.

He'd offered a shit load of cash as well.

In the face of that glorious offer, how could he say no?

They'd packed the bike and left Junkertown, exploding into civilization in a blaze of chaos and looting and fire.

And fun.

God, how long had it been since Roadhog had had fun? Just done what he liked, taken what he liked, enjoyed himself. No more empty wasteland, cracking skulls together mindlessly in return for a pitiful reward of scrap. Here now was food and money and a wild eyed young boss who cooked up devious schemes, always happy to listen to hogs input, cover his back in a firefight and spread those impossibly long legs (well, leg and a half.) for whatever kinky thoughts crossed Roadhog's mind. Junkrat burned with a desperate frenetic hunger, hunger for chaos and explosions and loot, anything the world would give him that he was denied. 

He wanted to devour the world and Roadhog wanted a piece of that too.

Luna park hadn't even been a huge heist. Just a bit of holiday fun, blowing up rides and terrifying customers. They'd stolen a few fairground prizes, but more to keep their hand in. All they wanted was the fizz in their blood, the crackle of adrenaline.

They knew the perfect way to burn it off, too.

Roadhog groaned and bucked deeper into Junkrat's mouth. The swell of his stomach obscured the view, which just made it damn hotter as Junkrat sucked cock like it was his last meal, each move a surprise. It was Junkrat's favorite way to end a heist, eagerly “rewarding” Roadhog for his body-guarding services. He was damn good at it too.

Hog grunted and jerked as Rats tongue working along a particularly good spot, groping for a bottle near the safe houses table and taking a long swig. No outback gutrot this. They'd hit up a high end bottlestore last night. This was the real deal, whiskey older than Junkrat. There was something deliciously decadent about getting drunk on high class booze while receiving top notch oral, and Roadhog luxuriated in it. He'd had enough hell. He deserved good things too.

A hand appeared from below, waving towards the bottle in the universal sign for _“give us a swig, mate.”_ Roadhog laughed and waved it teasingly just out of reach.

“Do a real good job. Then maybe.”

He felt him scowl around his cock, but there was no real fire in it. Hogs gut twisted with something that might, once upon a time, for a person he no longer was, have been love. He reached down and tousled Rats patchy hair.

“That's good. Jus' like that.”

Rat groaned around him at the praise and Roadhog jerked as the vibration seemed to rattle all the way to his toes. He could feel a tightness coiling in his massive gut as his breathing hitched. The sounds coming from Junkrat were delicious as he stuffed his flesh hand down the front of his pants, and he could only imagine the show he was putting on. Now that was an idea for later...

A wet soft tongue traveled along a vein and lavished attention on the swollen head, before drawing him in deeply. A well practiced throat opened wide for him and Roadhog swore as he felt a pointy nose brushing his pubic hair. Junkrat swallowed wetly around him, nearly bringing him to his knees.

“Swallow.” he growled, a 'polite' warning that he was close. Junkrat made a soft noise of assent and redoubled his efforts, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked harder. The tightness in Roadhog's gut caught fire, head tightening and unwinding and spreading through him like wildfire as he unloaded down Junkrat's willing throat with a roar.

Junkrat pulled back and whimpered, resting his head against Hogs thigh as the rustling of his hand down his pants quickened, whimpers turning to sweet cries, bucking and coming against his hand.

“Good boy.”

Junkrat's flushed face rose from behind Roadhog's gut like the sunrise as he waved for the whiskey bottle again. He handed it over and Rat took a long swallow. Roadhog found himself struck by the sight, Rat red and shining with sweat, still swollen lips wrapped around the top of the bottle. The desire was sudden, and he seized it. Wasn't that the point of this crime spree, to do what he wanted?

He grabbed Junkrat by the harness and tugged him into a kiss. He tasted of smoke and Roadhog and good whiskey, making him dizzy. Rat tensed only slightly in shock, before melting into a wet, sloppy, _perfect_ kiss. Hog broke it reluctantly, explaining away the mushy feeling in his gut as the alcohol starting to muddle his mind.

“Mmm, almost better than me bombs...” Junkrat mumbled.

“Only almost?”

“Well, me bombs are pretty damn good, mate. Have to try a little harder.”

Hog laughed at that, reaching for the bottle again.

“Careful with that, mate. I don't fancy outrunning the cops with hangovers. They'll be all over us after Luna park.”

He snorted, but drew his hand back anyway.

“Fair.”

They slumped against the ratty mattress, Rat draping himself over Hogs stomach like always. Once, Hog had complained. Now he didn't mind. It was nice to share closeness with someone again.

“Any plans for tomorrow?”

“Nah. Christmas tomorrow. I'm not a monster, mate. I was thinking we just find a nice out of the way place and have our own little Christmas. I know where I can get a grill. I can do me famous barbecue. Now the same without witchety grubs, though.”

“Hrrm...like the idea of that, actually. Been years since I had a real Christmas.”

“Deal! Oh, I really can't wait, Hog. Just you and me.” Junkrat giggled. “Think Santa's gonna come, mate?” he said teasingly.

“If he is, y' just getting' coal.”

“Nice. Can use that. Let's get some shut-eye. It's an early rise to shake the cops.” He snuggled closer to Hogs bulk. “Merry Christmas, Hoggy.”

Roadhog looked down at him, and felt there was no one better to spend the holidays with.

“Merry Christmas, Rat.”


End file.
